Motive Shapes Every Man's Action
by VixenReborn
Summary: Zukaang week prompt Motive. One-shot When Zuko locks himself in his room, worried about the future, Aang comes to talk about it. More Zukaang fluff.


**AN: This is my one-shot for Zukaang week prompt "Motives". Each prompt will be posted separate as some will be multi-chapter ones. **

* * *

The word anti-social came to mind. Aang knew that Zuko was never much of a people person, but for the last day he had mostly hidden in his room and wasn't really willing to let anyone in. Aang wished he could say that everyone felt anxious about the banished prince's absence, but knew that there were only a few faces who's eyes turned toward the hall where Zuko's room was. His being one of them.

Since he had gotten his bending back, Aang thought Zuko was trying a lot more among the group with wanting to fit in. He had been awkward, but that was part of his charm. It was also kind of inspiring to see someone get shot down so many times and keep coming back for more. Aang had to admit, the groups lack of a welcome to Zuko had him worried and not just for Zuko. Holding a grudge against someone was bad for people.

A part of Aang worried if maybe the lack of acceptance had finally gotten to Zuko. The rest of him didn't want to think that, because ever since Aang had given in and accepted him, Zuko didn't seem to care about the rest of the groups opinion. Besides him, there was the exception of Toph. It could have been that he was still feeling guilty for hurting her or the more likely option being that he cared, because she was the first one to actually try to reach out to him. Despite that, he was still trying hard to fit in and even rejection from someone you didn't fully care about could still hurt.

When dinner was served, he had made up his mind. Zuko had declined to come out and get food, as he had for breakfast also. The group was pretty big about leaving lunch open for people to snack when they wanted something, but Zuko hadn't eaten anything then either. When Aang grabbed his food, which was some fruit, bread, and cheese this time around, he grabbed enough extra for Zuko. He knew that the firebender would probably rather eat the stew the rest of the group was having, but Aang didn't want to have to explain to Katara what he wanted it for if he tried to get some. There would be a lot less questions if it just looked like he had made himself a large meal this time around. With the tray he had become accustomed to using, because you really couldn't hold some fruits that well on a plate and not turn your bread or cheese to mush, he made his way to Zuko's room. Everyone was so busy with their meals they didn't even notice, except for a pair of blind eyes that turned in his direction, before turning back to the food.

Aang knocked loud enough on the door to make sure Zuko heard, but quiet enough not to draw attention to himself. He barely caught the muffled, "I'm not hungry," through the closed door. Never one to give up so easily or afraid of annoying Zuko, he knocked again. It was easier to make out the grumble this time of, "I don't want any dinner". Aang reminded himself again that he wasn't afraid to annoy Zuko and knocked once more, but a bit more insistently. He tried not to laugh when he heard the groan of frustration from the other side of the door knowing that in a moment he was bound to have one disgruntled firebender staring him down. The door swung open and Aang knew he was right as golden eyes glared at him.

The look softened as gold eyes met silver ones. That though was his only inviting gesture as he stood in his door way wondering why Aang had come to his room. The look on his face said it only too clearly.

"I was thinking that since your not going to be eating any stew and the smell kind of upsets my stomach that I might come in here and eat," Aang said. It wasn't really a lie, the meat from stew always smelled a bit too strongly for him and being away from it would be nice.

Zuko opened the door wider and pulled it to himself, giving Aang room to walk through before closing the door behind him. A single candle burned as the only light, but even that lit the room well enough for him to know where things were. The small room had little furnishing. The bed took up the better part of the room being located in the north east corner. A small bedside table sat next to it and on it was where the candle burned from. Zuko kept almost all of his personal items in a pack he had on the floor at the end of the bed, which left the rest of the room open.

Aang stood for a moment, unsure of where he should place himself. Zuko solved the problem for him by walking over to him and taking the tray. He walked the rest of the way to the bed and placed the tray in the middle. He sat with his back to the east wall on the far side of the tray. He rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He crossed his legs beneath him. Aang took the foot of the bed and placed his back against the wall in a mimic of Zuko.

After Aang made no effort to move Zuko asked, "Do you want to tell me what you actually came for?"

"Wanna tell me why you didn't leave your room all day?" Aang asked in return.

"I've had a lot on my mind recently," Zuko answered and turned slightly to look at the younger boy.

"You know, I'm really good at problem solving. If you want to talk to me about it, I'm pretty sure we can come up with a solution," Aang told him. He opened his eyes and looked at him giving a timid smile.

Zuko looked at the wall opposite him and watched it. His face couldn't seem to settle on one expression as his thoughts jumped from one to another. He finally decided on a glare. Aang took that to mean that he probably wasn't ready to talk about it.

"Do you want some food. I grabbed a little much for myself in my haste to leave the kitchen," Aang said waving a hand over the tray. He didn't want to tell him that he had grabbed it just for him, because he didn't want him feel obligated to eat it.

"Awhile ago, I asked my uncle what it took to be a good king," Zuko told him.

Aang was a little shocked realizing that Zuko wanted to talk about it, but it seems the glare was probably more for the conversation topic and not for the actual talking. Zuko seemed to be making no more moves to say or do anything after that so Aang figured he probably would need a little prodding.

"What did he say to you after that?" Aang asked.

"He told me that any man can be a good king, so long as he is a good man. So I asked him what it takes to be a good man. He told me that motive shapes every man's actions," Zuko said.

"You actually remembered he said that?" Aang questioned.

"I've always thought about what would happen if I was Fire Lord. I never wanted to be a bad ruler. There were countless times I must have asked my uncle the same question and yet he never said any more and never made it more clear. If I didn't remember after the number of times hearing him say it I'd probably be dumb enough to laugh at Sokka's jokes." Zuko explained.

Aang couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he listened to Zuko. It would be normal for anyone of his position to be worried about what kind of leader they would make. It was good to hear that he had questioned his uncle over his worries so he didn't let it burden him alone.

"You still seem really concerned about it though," Aang observed.

"All I can think about is the motives I have and the ones I used to have. I used to want to capture you. It was my constant drive. That isn't the motive of a good man. My motive now is to teach you firebending and help with defeating the Fire Lord. What happens after I become Fire Lord? I will have no motive. All my motives have been short sighted. I'll lose my motive and without even a motive what is to say if I can even call myself a man," Zuko explained.

"Zuko, I don't think its like that-" Aang started to explain, but was interrupted.

"You're right, its not like that, its worse! No matter how much I think about it, no matter what motive I come up with, I can see each of them being twisted to do really corrupt things! There are people out there that do really horrible things that have the best of intentions. I can't find one motive that can't be twisted," Zuko said worriedly and held up one finger as if to emphasize what he said.

Aang shook his head before saying, "You're seeing this all wrong. For starters, everyone has motive. Even if they don't know it. It could be just as simple as, because I want to. Even if your motive is to get a new motive, you have motive. So don't start questioning your existence."

Zuko's face looked half sheepish and half pout, while trying to maintain looking as if he wasn't doing either. He made no move to speak, but sat listening to Aang waiting on him to speak further. The banished prince had learned that while Aang was still young, he often had really wise things to say when he was being serious.

"Your uncle was right that motive does shape every man's action, but at the same time, he is only half right. You have to remember that your actions shape your motives too," Aang told him.

Confusion crossed Zuko's face. He didn't have to wait for an explanation though.

Aang explained, "Your actions helped to shape your motives all along. Your decision to do the good things that you did. You helped me from being captured, you freed Appa, you have done other good things and those helped to turn your motive from wanting to capture me to coming to aid me. So you see it goes both ways. It's the reason why good motives can be twisted to do bad things and bad motives can let someone do good things. Your living proof."

The monk watched as the prince contemplated his words. It was easy to see him thinking hard on his words. Aang couldn't help feeling happy that Zuko was thinking so much on being the next Fire Lord. Him wanting to be a good ruler so much was sure to help him actually succeed. It was no wonder he had locked himself in the room all day thinking when he was run his thoughts in a circle with worry and concern.

"If actions shape motive, but motive is in turn shaped by actions, then what does it take to be a good king?" Zuko asked finally.

Aang had to think about this for a bit. He grabbed the bread and pulled off some and ate it. Zuko had grabbed an apple, but given the look of deep thought on his face it was probably more out of habit then anything else. As Zuko finished, putting the core on the tray away from the rest of the food and then began to grab some grapes Aang came to an answer.

"Your uncle was right, to be a good king, you just need to be a good man," The look of frustration on Zuko's face caused Aang to rush the rest, "To be a good man, you just need to do good things. After you have done so many, I'm sure a good motive will be formed."

Zuko's shoulders sagged. He looked utterly dejected. His eyes turned down, starring, but not really seeing anything.

"What if I don't know how to good things? What if when I'm faced with doing good or evil and I don't know what to pick? Not everything is as simple as right and wrong. What's to happen then?" Zuko asked.

"Normally, I'd say that is where motive is there to help shape those actions. However, in your case you got something else extra. So you don't need to worry," Aang assured him.

"What extra do I have?" The older boy inquired.

"You have me of course. Whenever you're not sure what to do, I'll always be there to help you. If you don't know about something, I'll just stick around to make sure you always do the right thing. I'll be your motive. Your drive, just like I always was in the past," Aang said unabashed.

Even in the dim light, Aang could see the blush spread across Zuko's face. The prince turned away from looking at him and Aang allowed the smile to cross his lips that he had been holding back.

"I think I like that motive," Zuko answered at last.

"In that case, you'll always have it," Aang replied.


End file.
